Sword of Loli Outcast - Session 1
So, we'll try this. What are we reading tonight? 0 Sengoku Ronery-kun 0 The Tarnished Iron Lion (further epilogue of ILU, Lorelei perspective) 1 Muki's Creed 8 A oneshot Dramatis Personae: 1There is none 4I'm making this up as I go 0I'm keeping the intimate scenes within the range of normal or else cynin will kill me. "Poor kid" "I feel sorry for him" "He's got nothing left..." Bullshit. These people don't give two shits about you. They're just showing up to this funeral for looks. 0Attend your own family's funeral 7Fuck that shit. You sulk off. Sure, you're kinda sad. Maybe depressed? But what's done is done. Mom, Dad, Annie, Sess... Tears begin to well up in your eyes. 2Head home 7Hit the town and try to feel better You head downtown. You guess that the upside to losing your entire family is the fact that you inherit enough to retire on, right now. Mom always said something about saving... 1Fuck that shit. 0Spend just a bit. 8Just get a meal and catch a movie You pick up some IHOW. Annie always took you out for waffles whenver you felt down. After stuffing yourself, you go to see... 2Transmorphers: Edge of the Asteroid Belt 1Barry Gotters: The Dangerous Empty-Area 7Captain New-Columbia You sit in the theatres. It's not as fun without Sess trying to sit in your lap the entire movie... but at least you can see the screen. The movie wasn't too bad, too much drugs. 7Head home 4Wander around in a depressed stupor You make it back to your family's home. It looks bigger from the outside, without everyone else. You doorbell... to no avail. No pitter patter of footsteps. You notice you've lost your key. 8Look for the spare 1Climb in through your window 2Break in, it's your house now. You rummage around the usual places. You notice that someone else has done so... There's foot prints in the soft dirt. Somewhat small, definitely not a big black man named Bubba's. 7Break in 6Call the cops You take off your expensive jacket and wrap it around your hand. Taking a good, strong swing at the only non-bullet proof window in the house, you bust in. Where to first-''' 9Kitchen 0Check the bedrooms 2Basement '''You enter the kitchen- there are foot prints, the same small ones. Barefoot? What's going on here? You grab a knife to be safe. Nothing seems to be moved or disturbed. 8Check the bedrooms 2Check the basement You check the rooms in order of value- Parents: Nothing. Annie: Nothing. Sess: Nothing. You get to your room's door and hear movement-''' 2Burst in 9Enter cautiously '''You edge the door open, and see... not a murderous midget, but a little... girl? Boy? Can't tell. Sitting on your floor. It cocks its head sideways, staring at you. 1"Who are you?" 1"Why are you here?" 8"Get out." 1"How'd you know how to get in?" It stands, and walks up to you. It's head only reaches your sternum. "I can't leave, MC-kun. I'm drawn to the despair that permeates this house. It's so... delicious." It giggles. 0"How did you know my name?" 4"Explain further" 8"Get. Out." You approach it and attempt to forcibly excise it from the premises, knife in hand. It disappears as you touch it- this is some weird fucking shit. 9Check the house. It's probably still here. 2You're probably seeing things, get some rest. It's gone now. You figure the knife isn't going to be enough, so you take your father's antique saber from the wall. You drench it in holy water for good measure. Fuck this shit. 9Check basement 1Check bedrooms again 0Check outside 0Check living room 1Check bathrooms You head to the basement, ready for a fight. You imitate a pose you saw in a Chinese Girl Cartoon- it gives you a bit more confidence. You hear light footsteps in the boiler room-''' 2Follow it 9Throw the holy water first 0Fuck this shit, I'm out '''The holy water doesn't hit the ground- It's in there, and it's not being affected by it. 3Head in. 8"Hey, come out here. We should talk this out." 1"What do you want with me?" "You know, MC-kun." It comes out, bottle in hand. "Holy water will only work on aberrations of Judeo-Christian origin. Sadly, I am not." It giggles again, and sits on the floor in front of you. 0"What.. are you?" 9"I thought you'd be thirsty, that's all." 0"Ju-what?" "The only thing I drink is bodily fluids. I prefer blood though, but anything else works." It stands up, and starts drawing on the ground with chalk. "Do you know anything about magic, MC-kun?" 6"First, who or what are you?" 3"Well the retards in Vegas make a lot of money off of it" 2"Nope." "I'm.. well I wouldn't say I'm a demon, nor am I a vampire. I'm something of an outcast aberration, a half-breed. It's lonesome, but we're used to it." It's drawn a fancy circle. 0"What's the circle?" 9"We?" 2"..." "There are others like me, outcasted aberrations... well as you humans would call it, aberrations." It sits in the middle of the circle and it glows. 8"What are you doing to my floor?" 1"You mean there are more things like you?" 0"You're not telling me EXACTLY what you are." 1"..." "Absorbing the despair and suffering here. This was the spot you were standing when you found out Cait cheated on you, yes? Delicious despair." It licks its lips, and closes its eyes. The light grows. 5"Yeah, but I wasn't exactly sad about it. She was a bitch." 0"How...?" 6"So you're eating my sadness?" "Absorption is different from eating, my dear Watson." It stands. "Think of it like this: Fluids give me HP, sadness gives me MP, yes?" It twirls with delight. "Your sadness is very rich, yes." 1"...But I rarely feel sad. You caught me at a good time, though." 8"Don't tell me demons, vampires, or monsters play video games too." 0"...What?" "I've never personally played a video game. But I have absorbed the despair of... 'neckbeards' who do. I gain some residual knowledge, yes?" It begins pacing around. "You're rather friendly." 1"You don't seem too dangerous." 1"I'm curious, that's why I haven't killed you yet." 6"I would enjoy an ambiguous demon friend." "Ambigu- oh, hah, you have no idea what... 'gender' I am, yes?" It giggles. "I'm masculine from the demon species I come from, but a 'female' to vampires and humans." 1"So your entire demon-side is female?" 6"Wait what" 2"So you're a girl." "My 'father' was a succubus. My mother was a vampire. Those doujin's you've read about MonsterGirls, MC-kun? Think something like that, yes?" "She" now reclines on your sofa. 1"So your father was a dickgirl." 7"...Stop reading my despair!" 1"...That's fucking weird." "I'm glad I haven't had to kill you yet, at least. Most people who see me go straight for the throat. They usually taste disgusting though, hotblooded freaks." She fluffs a pillow and rests on it. 1"Freaks? Hah, that's rich, coming from you." 0"I supposed I'd lose if I attempted to force you to leave." 2"Now you're mooching in my house? Get out, now, you double-freak!" 6"...So what now?" You hear it's stomach grumble. "Human, I'm hungry, and I demand you feed me." She hops off the couch, and heads toward you intently. 6"You are so not sucking my blood." 0"...How about someone else?" 2Stand ready to defend yourself. She stops dead, and giggles hard. "If I were to suck your blood, I'd force you into being my familiar. I can't have such a weak being as my familiar! You'd die immediately!" She points at your mancannon. 7"...So you're going to suck my dick?" 3"I'm sure this illegal in most states, you're like what, 11?" 1"...Fine." "In vulgar terms, yes. I prefer 'semen extraction', it sounds less unrefined." She forcibly unzips your fly. Sadly, you're about as stiff as a slug right now. 5"I'm kinda not into kids." 4"It's not always like this, I swear." 0"This is going to be tough, isn't it?" '"I'm kinda not into weak humans, but I'm starving." She extracts your bird and rakes one of her fangs against it. It... doesn't hurt. In fact, it feels good. "Hmm, you got big fast." 0"I'm so not a masochist." 3"What did you expect?" 5"Please don't let the FBi find me." You see that she's bared her tongue. She's part succubus, alright. The damn thing has wrapped your entire schlong, with slack to spare. "Do try to stay conscious." 7"Wait, what?" 1"Please, you're just a little demon girl." 0"Don't kill me, please." 'She takes it all into her mouth. Her tongue slithers around, and it feels like you've got a hundred tongues on your mancannon. You're almost brought to your knees by the pleasure. 1"Woah woah woah woah slow d-d-down." 10"...Nnn..." 1"You do this often to your victims?" You're brought to climax in record time, and you blow your load with the force of a thousand suns. But she's not letting up, she's SPEEDING up. 0Try to back out. 7Screw it, this is the most action you'll be getting in a while. 3"Whoa whoa I'm done, you can stop now." You drop to your knees, unable to stand, and she pauses for a moment. Looking up at you, she rakes you from man-cod to face with her tongue. "Tired?" 0"If you were of legal age, I'd probably be more okay with this." 6"You kidding me? Eat up, squirt." 4"Just a bit." 'She grins, and this time takes in not only your trouser trout, but your bean bag as well. You almost cum again on the spot, but you hold firm. She intensifies the movement. 8Grab her head and blast away. 1Finish again meekly. 'You empty yourself into what you now assume is her throat, seeing how deep you are. You fall back, the world growing dark. You feel her cleaning you off with her tongue. 2Pass out. 7Fight it, faggot. You fight to keep conscious. She's sitting on the floor, licking her hands off. "You're rather tasty for a meek human. Are you of noble blood, perchance?" 5"Kinda. Family is old money, I don't know what my ancestors did though." 0"You could say that." 3"Probably." 'She laps up a little of the leftover cum from your thigh, and as if tasting wine, analyzes it. "Definitely. There's even hints of mana in there. You may be useful aside from your semen." 0"Woah, look, you're fed, we're done here." 10"What do you mean?" 0"...I am not becoming your familiar." "Well, I am part vampire, you know. And by my age, most vampires of respectable status have 2 or 3 familiars. And I've got a total of one. So how 'bout it?" 2"No." 7"Maybe. What are the terms?" 0"Yes." "Well, I'll drain you of your blood. You'll have an extended life, yes. You'll basically be part vampire, but without all the perks." She nods. 0"No." 1"Why not, I've got nothing to lose." 9"Can I be your familiar and keep my blood?" "Yes... and no." She looks anxious. "Well, you can be my servant, but you're of human nobility, and we respect those of noble lineage. There is another way... but.." 7"But..?" 1"So I can't just serve you? I wasn't raised noble." 1"We can't be equals?" "...It's something like a grand honor. Err, in human terms, you'll be forming a contract... a blood pact with me." She looks rather nervous about it. 8"Why are you nervous about this?" 2"Blood pact? Contract?" 0"...sure." "It's forbidden for a mix-blood. As in, punishable by death." She stares you dead in the eyes. 8"What, there's a government for monsters and aberrations?" 1"...Demons can die?" 2"Sounds like a challenge." "Something like that. And they have eyes and ears everywhere." She stands "tall". "However, as long as we don't bring attention to ourselves, it could work." 10"I woke up in the hospital 3 days ago. Now I'm being contracted to a demoness/vampiress. Sure." 0"This is the weirdest week ever." 1"That's too risky, I have to decline." She begins to draw a large, complicated circle on the floor. Upon finishing, she gestures to your sword. "Take it, and slit my neck a bit." 3"Wait what." 7Do so You draw blood on her neck. She winces a bit, but regains composure. She chants, and the circle glows a deep vermillion. "Now, MC-kun, drink the blood you have drawn." 7Let's do this. 3Wait, wait, no. You lick up all the blood that had spilled from the wound, and suck til it stops. "By the Blood-letting Ritual, I enter this contract with MC-kun. And do you, MC-kun?" 7"By the Blood-letting Ritual, I enter this contract with..?" 5Back out like a beta faggot. "Maritsya. Maritsya Neam Vanator." The circle's light becomes blindingly brilliants, and the world spins- you black out. Coming to your senses, you grope around... 8Spot check yourself. 2Get up already. Your junk's still there. Wonderful. You get up and look around- the circle has burned out on your floor. Maritsya is lying on the ground, seemingly asleep. 5Check on her 1Clean up this mess. 'You go over to here, and nudge her a bit. She nods to, and suddenly jumps back in shock. "You are most definitely NOT the meek human who tried to kill me with holy water." 6"What do you mean?" 2"Totally am." 1".." "You're... brimming with all kinds of energy. You're not the same person, not at all. Did I do the right spell? Did I summon something..?" 0"What are you talking about, look at me, I'M EXACTLY THE SAME." 6"Explain further." 'She rummages in her frilly skirt. "Here, look at this." She squeezes a vial of some sort. It glows faintly. "This is mana-reactive. It will glow faintly, but only in the presence of obscene amounts of mana. 5Grab it 0"And..?" 1"So what does this have to do with me?" You take it from her, and the damn thing lights up like a christmas tree. "You said you were of noble descent? Do you know to what house you belong?" 2"No." 0"Look, I'm just old money, I don't know shit." 7"We might have a family book somewhere" "Go find it. Do you feel any different?" She poke and prods at you curiously, seeking any difference from before. "Any growths? Feeligns stronger? Burning sensations?" 0"I feel fine." 5"It may burn when I pee." 0"Why, what?" 4Ignore and find that damn book. She stares at you, blinks, and spits out. "Ew ew ew ew ew ew!" Slapping you, she drags you upstairs. "Find that book while I cleanse myself." 0"You are so not using my shower." 4"Fine, fine." 2"No need to be pushy, master." 'You walk up to your dad's study, and dig around the books he has. You find an old dusty tome, probably the oldest in the bunch. Upon opening it, you see you've found it. 8Read it here 1Wait for Maritsya 'The book is written in several languages, changing over time. The front says something... you can't read it. The only part in english starts with your great great grand mother. 2Flip through it, tough you probably know this all. 7You know what, there were a few other weird books back there. Check those while you wait. You dig through the other books. Among them, you find a copy of them Malleus Maleficarum, a gold encrusted bible with strange print, and one "Arma Grimoire" 2Pick up the odd bible 0Pick up the Malleus Maleficarum 8Pick up the "Arma Grimoire" 'You read through the first two pages. It's written in strange text. You can read it, but you don't understand it for some reason. The art shows various weapons of all types and origins. 5Switch books. 3Keep leafing through it You put the Arma Grimoire on the table next to your family book. 5Read the odd bible 1Check the Maleficarum 1Check on Maritsya, it's been a while 'It's in english, but, there are writings on the margins in the same text the Arma Grimoire is written in. Each note is pointed at a certain passage. Odd, if only you could understand. 4Read the Maelficarum 5Check Maritsya You put the Maleficarum on the desk, but ignore it. You've read a copy before. You head downstairs to check on Maritsya- but no shower is running. 1Check the bathroom 7"Maritsya? You alright down there? It's been a while!" No answer- but you heard a sharp THUD from the back door exit in the basement. Why would she be leaving? 9Go follow her 0Check through a window You head out to the back door- you notice signs of struggling. You pick up the saber you left from before-''' 7Cautiously exit 3Burst out and follow whatever is happening ''''You ease the door open, and see well armed, well dressed men, two holding Maritsya. "Human, return to your home. This half-blood was violated code, and you are pardoned if you leave." 5"Hands off my master, you snubs" 5"What's going on here?" 0"How did you find out?" 'The ones not restraining Maritsya level their guns at you. You recognize it- those are rifles of Belgian design. Rather expensive, too. "Last chance, human. Leave or share her fate." 6"Kinda have to share her fate. That's my master you're holding." 0"Ah, alright. I'm out." 1Stand firm, saber out. 'You can see Maritsya's eyes widen. It feels as if time is slowing down. You close your eyes in preparation for death. You can hear the first shots fire... but you feel nothing. 0Run while you can. 7Look to see what just happened. You look up, and you see several small barrier blocking the swarm of bullets that were meant for you. "You gonna stand there and die?" A female voice calls out to you 2"What? Who? When? Why? How?" 0Run like a bitch. 4Spin around and look for whoever just saved your worthless ass. On your roof, you see a brunette woman wearing a labcoat. Why? Not the time to think. "All that power and no way to use it, huh?" 2"What are you talking about?" 0"Who are you?" 5"What's going on?" She hops off the roof, and, in style, flips, twirls, and lands between you and the armed men, knocking everyone over with a blast. "You, almost getting killed." 0"Who are you?" 5Stare in silence as you're immasculated once more 0"Why did you save me just now?" 'She disarms the men rapidly, be it with a bullet from a revolver of some kind, or by breaking their neck. "Now that that's dealt with..." She turns to you. "Pleased to meet ya, kiddo. You probably don't remember me, I'm your Aunt Gertrude"* 0"...I have an aunt?" 7"Ger- PFFFHAAAA" 1"Thanks for saving me and Maritsya" "Yeah, laugh it up." She helps Maritsya up and dusts her off. "I can't say I'm proud that my nephew entered a contract with a half-blood." She frowns at you. 1"It was a kind of a spur of the moment thing" 3"Yeah? Deal with it." 0"What of it?" The three of you enter your home, and discuss the events of the past 3 days. 0Your family's death had nothing to do with aberrations or the occult at all, it was pure coincidence. 0Aunt Gertrude, who you refer to as Ger to spare yourself the chuckle, fills you in on >exactly< what you are. 0Those books? Few among many, though they are the most precious in a library of manuals. 0"Aberration Handlers. Occult Hunters. Battle Priests. Witch Hunters." 0"So my familiar comes from a family of people who would love to kill me?" 0Ger flashes a tattoo on her wrist. "Family crest. I think you can recognize it." 0Maritsya takes in a sharp breath, and her eyes widen. "We can kill ya, and we're damn good at it too." 0"The Auctor Family." Maritsya backs away from the both of you 5Sword of the Loli Outcast/Session 1/END